Amazing Spider-Man 1
| next = ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2 }} "Spider-Man" is the first of two stories published in the first issue of the first volume of the ''Amazing Spider-Man'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The issue was edited by Stan Lee and features a cover art illustration by Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko and Stan Goldberg. The issue shipped with a March, 1962 cover date and a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). "Spider-Man" is fourteen pages long and written by Stan Lee with pencil and ink artwork by Steve Ditko. It was colored by Stan Goldberg with Jon D'Agostino on lettering. The story introduces the characters of J. Jonah Jameson, his son John Jameson and the Daily Bugle. The second story, "Spider-Man vs. the Chameleon!" is ten pages long and also written by Stan Lee and illustrated by Steve Ditko with Stan Goldberg on coloring. It was lettered by John Duffy. This story features a guest appearance by the Fantastic Four and introduces the costumed supervillain, The Chameleon, who becomes a recurring foe of Spider-Man's for years to come. "Spider-Man" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * J. Jonah Jameson * John Jameson * May Parker * Burglar * Liz Allan * Max Shiffman * Flash Thompson * Sally Avril * Seymour O'Reilly * National Aeronautics and Space Administration * United States Air Force * United States Army * * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Queens :* Midtown High School :* Forest Hills :* Parker residence * Web-shooters * Air Force jet * NASA rocket * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength "Spider-Man vs. the Chameleon!" Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Chameleon, Dmitri Smerdyakov * Police officers * Security guard * Professor Newton * Fantastic Four * New York City Police Department * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Parker residence * The Chameleon's multi-pocket disguise vest * Web-Shooters * None * Adhesion * Elasticity * Flight * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Spider-sense * Daily Globe Notes & Trivia * The cover blurb for this issue reads, "Extra added attraction: SPIDER-MAN meets the FANTASTIC Four as, "the Chameleon Strikes!" * Job number: V-816. * Artie Simek provided the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited. Grand Comics Database; Amazing Spider-Man #1 * Letterer Jon D'Agostino is credited as Johnny Dee in this issue. * Letterer John Duffy is credited as John Duffi in this issue. * Second appearance of Spider-Man. He appeared last in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15. He appears next in the second story in ''Fantastic Four'' Annual #1. * Second appearance of May Parker. She appeared last in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15. She appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2. * First appearance of J. Jonah Jameson. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2. * First appearance of the Daily Bugle. It appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2. * Second appearance of Max Shiffman. He appeared last in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15. * Second appearance of Flash Thompson, Sally Avril, Liz Allan and Seymour O'Reilly. They all appeared last in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15. They appear next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2. * The Burlgar appears in flashback only. * First appearance of The Chameleon, who is Spider-Man's first costumed super-villain. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #15. * The Fantastic Four appeared last in ''Fantastic Four'' #9. They appear next in both ''Fantastic Four'' #10 and ''Fantastic Four'' Annual #1. * Johnny Storm appears next in ''Strange Tales'' #104. * First appearance of John Jameson. He chronologically appeared last in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #18. He chronologically appears next in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #3. His next actual appearance is in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #41. * This is the first reference to the Daily Globe, which is a rival newspaper to the Daily Bugle. Reprints * Other versions of this issue include a a Wizard Ace Edition released in 2005 and a 2010 Dallas Comic Con Exclusive. "Spider-Man" * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 1 * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 1 * Essential Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Tales 138 * Marvel Masterworks 1 * Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Visionaries: Steve Ditko * Spider-Man Classics 2 * Spider-Man: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility 4 "Spider-Man vs. the Chameleon!" * 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time 1 * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man Annual 7 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 1 * Essential Spider-Man 1 * Fantastic Four/Spider-Man Classic * Marvel Saga 8 (partially) * Marvel Masterworks 1 * Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: Amazing Spider-Man 1 * Marvel Visionaries: Steve Ditko Recommended Reading See also External Links * Amazing Spider-Man #1 at MDP * * * * Amazing Spider-Man #1 at the Spider-Man Wiki References ---- Category:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1963/Comic issues Category:March, 1963/Comic issues